


Gallavich Is Real

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [70]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Robpatt1330 said: I have another prompt. Maybe where Mickey is a youtuber and he plays a prank on Ian saying he's breaking up with him. Ian starts crying and Mickey feels really bad.





	Gallavich Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> There is a couple on you tube called Ryan Minaj and Nick Laws. their vlog is Nyan is real. so that's where i stole that from. they are adorable and cute and their videos will make your day. they were my favorite gay vloggers on youtube but now they're not together anymore :(( it breaks my heart so i wouldn't recommend u guys to watch becoz you'll get invested all the while knowing they aren't together. so i hope they can work it out. because they were perfect. 
> 
> other than that........Enjoy!

_Gallavich is Real_ is a vlog about Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich. They had been together for 6 years before Ian finally convinced Mickey they should start a vlog. The brunette had been skeptical at first, not liking the idea of exposing their lives to strangers like that. Ian had already given up on convincing him by the time Mickey was reviewing the idea.

Mickey sat down one afternoon and watched his boyfriend upload the photos they took when they went away to San Francisco for Valentine’s Day. He then checked out Ian's Instagram an hour later to find a couple videos and over ten photos of their time together. That’s when he realized that a vlog or not, they were already exposing their lives to the world. They each had separate Instagram accounts, but Ian also ran a _Gallavich is real_ account. It was all about both of them and their lives. Gallavich is real had over 50 thousand followers. To date that number baffled Mickey, especially when the number kept going up every day.

Apparently, a few people had suggested they start a YouTube vlog and Ian had really gotten into the idea.

So while clicking on photo after photo of what Ian had uploaded, Mickey had decided that they weren’t private –thanks to his boyfriend who didn’t know the meaning of shyness- and it didn’t make sense to try and start now. So he had given Ian the go ahead. The redhead had been super excited and Ian happy always makes Mickey happy so he didn’t regret the decision. Especially after Ian had said; “I will make sure we make enough money then I'll buy you something nice.”

That had gotten Mickey’s attention and his only reply had been; “There’s money to be made?” he has to admit he’d been very shocked. “If you’d mentioned that from the get go I wouldn’t have taken so fucking long to say yes.”

Ian had hugged him before jumping on him and they'd fallen on the bed together. What happened next…well. You figure it out.

That was a year ago.

Now, _Gallavich is real_ was doing great. At the time they'd had 50 thousand subscribers seeing as when Ian announced the news all their Instagram followers had subscribed even though Ian and Mickey hadn’t even posted a thing at the time. Now they had over 100 thousand and counting and every time the number goes up Mickey just shakes his head and goes about his day.

Mickey doesn’t like them copying other YouTube channels, but couples playing pranks on each other he heavily approves. That is something he is very much into and he has pranked Ian more times than the redhead has but his boyfriend is always great at getting him back. Last time Ian had pranked him by pouring flour on him while he was still asleep. Like who the hell even does that? He had been adamant about not raising a hand to wash the sheets but Ian insisted he didn’t care. That Mickey's shock and irritation had completely been worth it.

They had gotten a lot of views on that one.

So Mickey needed to get him back as they were want to do. He has however been racking his brain since yesterday and still hasn’t been able to come up with anything good. He ends up settling on something simple like telling Ian he's breaking up with him.

Even though Mickey has a great poker face, he thinks Ian won't believe him. There's no way the redhead will buy that Mickey just woke up today and decided to end their relationship. Especially since they’re fine right now. He shrugs and decides, fuck it. That’s all he's got. Just as he's grabbing a beer from the fridge, he gets a text from the love of his life.

**What do you wanna eat for lunch babe?**

**Whatever.** He replies, going for cold.

**Even pizza? :)**

**I don’t know Ian. You decide.** Mickey replies.

**Got it. On my way babe. Love you.**

**Love you too babe.** He types on reflex then deletes it and instead decides to change it to; **Okay.**

Mickey chuckles to himself because they always say _I love you_ back. So that’s already something that’s going to make Ian think there's something wrong. He puts his phone away and quickly starts setting up both their cameras. One he hides on the kitchen counter behind a cereal box, and the other between the couch cushions. He then goes to the first camera.

“Morning fuckers. How are ya?” he waves at the camera. “It’s that time again when I prank Ian. You know how much you all enjoy that.” He chuckles. “Okay so, I didn’t really know what to do today so I settled for lying to him that I want us to break up.” He explains to the camera. “Now, I can't promise that this will be a success guys. Ian might immediately call me out on it.” He narrows his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. “I think that he won't believe me and I apologise in advance because this will definitely be a bust. Sorry.” There’s the sound of Ian unlocking the door so he rushes; “Okay fuckers, he’s home. Here goes nothing!”

Ian walks in and he's checking his phone with a frown. Mickey schools his expression as he sips on his beer and grabs the remote, trying to avoid looking at his boyfriend. Usually he jumps into Ian's arms as soon as he through the door and they kiss even though they’ve only been apart for a few hours. So the fact that he's not even looking at him now, the redhead is already on high alert.

Ian clears his throat but Mickey still doesn’t move. He has to work extra hard not to laugh and cancel the whole thing but he's really good at this pranking thing so he manages not to. The next thing he sees is Ian kneeling in front of him, between his legs, elbows on Mickey's knees. He licks his soft pink lips –that Mickey absolutely adores- then hesitantly looks up at Mickey.

“Something wrong?”

“Don’ know what you’re talking about Gallagher.” Mickey makes a show of ignoring him and sipping his beer.

“Gallagher. Wow.” Ian sniffs. “Been years since you called me that.” He points out, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks so lowly and meekly that Mickey almost caves.

The brunette rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger then says; “Think we should break up.”

Ian inhales sharply and Mickey feels the hands on his knees tremble before Ian pulls them away. “What!” Ian exclaims, his voice above a whisper and his face conveying just how confused he is. “Why?” he continues. “When, when I left his morning we were fine. What…wha…” he sniffs again. “Mickey what the fuck?”

Mickey gets up and turns around so he doesn’t have to look at Ian's face lest he caves. Placing his bottle on the table he says; “I think,” he pauses. “think I'm falling out of love with you.”

Silence resonates for a long while and Mickey is forced to turn around. The sight that greets him is of Ian covering his eyes, his upper body shaking as he cries. He's still kneeling and Mickey's breath catches. When Ian pulls his hands away to look at him with teary eyes and yell; “Is there someone else? Tell me Mickey! You can't just wake up one morning and decide you don’t want me anymore. _What did I do?”_ Mickey is rushing and kneeling next to him, aware that he might have gone too far.

He hugs Ian and pulls him into his arms. The redhead latches onto him like he doesn’t want Mickey going anywhere. He's crying and releasing shuddering breathes and Mickey has never regretted anything more.

“Ian, stop. Stop crying. I'm joking. I would never break up with you.”

Ian pulls back, sniffing. “What?”

Mickey points towards the camera on the couch. “It’s just a prank. I didn’t think you’d believe me otherwise I never woulda done it. I'm so sorry baby, I didn’t mean…. Don’t cry.”

Ian glances to the camera then back at Mickey. “What?”

“It’s just a prank.”

Ian pushes his chest so hard, Mickey lands on his ass. The redhead stands up and wipes his tears. “You’re a fucking asshole Mickey!”

Mickey rubs his forehead and gets up so he can switch off both cameras. That certainly didn’t go the way he thought it would. It wasn’t his intention to hurt his boyfriend to the extent of making him cry. He thought they are at a place where Ian would have shrugged him off and immediately known Mickey was just fucking around.

Now his love is crying and it’s all his fault. There's nothing Mickey hates more than making Ian cry. It always breaks his heart and leaves him feeling like a terrible person. Not just a terrible boyfriend.

Sighing heavily, he heads towards their bedroom and stealthily opens their bedroom. Ian is curled up on the bed facing the wall. Mickey grimaces and steps forward. “Baby.”

Ian fidgets in place but otherwise doesn’t turn around.

‘’I'm sorry Ian. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“I would never prank you like that.” Ian croaks out. “That was a cruel thing to do to someone you love.”

“I know that now. I honestly thought you would catch my lie Ian.” Mickey tries. “I swear I never would have done it if I thought you would believe me.”

Ian sits up and faces him. Mickey winces again from the red eyes. “Why would I think that was a joke?” he snaps. “Who jokes about breaking up?”

Well, when he puts it like that Mickey can see that might have been a little idiotic on his end. “I'm sorry.”

Ian runs a hand across his hair. “I don’ know Mick.”

Mickey frowns. “What?”

“It took me back!” Ian yells. “Your cold replies, your cold behavior, calling me Gallagher and then breaking up with me. It all took me back.” He's off the bed now, walking towards Mickey. “It took me back to your closeted days when you were hot and cold. When you would treat me like-“ Ian takes a deep breath. “It took me back.” He repeats much more calmly. “My mind went back there and I couldn’t find what I did wrong between this morning and now. And my heart shattered when you said you were falling out of love with me. Because that’s my worst fucking nightmare Mickey!” Ian yells hitting his chest.

Mickey quickly places both hands on Ian's cheeks. “I'm sorry, Ian. Please.”

“Don’t you ever, do that to me again. I'm serious.”

“I will never. I swear to God.”

Ian sniffs and nods. Mickey kisses him but it doesn’t get returned. “I didn’t think. I'm sorry.” He pulls back. “Let me go erase the video.”

Ian nods again then follows him out the bedroom. Mickey sits on the dining table with both cameras while Ian reaches into their cupboard for their remaining bottle of black label. He takes a few big gulps and doesn’t even care about the burn.

“I'm sorry.” Mickey repeats in a mumble.

Ian hits the bottle on the counter then nods. “It’s okay, I'm fine. I just… I am always scared of losing you and for a while there I thought you meant it and I thought my life was over.”

Mickey stands up and walks towards him. He pulls Ian into a hug that turns into a kiss and this time Ian responds. “I love you. I will _never_ leave you. Ever.”

“Ditto.” Ian replies with a small smile then they're making out again.

Ian lifts him and places him on the counter before burying his hands under Mickey's shirt and caressing his naked back. He then starts kissing his neck and Mickey moans, his hands digging into the red hair. Ian thrusts their crotches together and both men whisper each other’s names then they're kissing again. Soon enough clothes are flying everywhere.

Then it’s only a matter of time before they've both forgotten what they were fighting about and Mickey is making up for his unintentional fuck up. He files in the back of his mind to talk to Ian about his insecurity on Mickey leaving. But for now, he has making up to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante sana kwa kusoma!


End file.
